Back In Business
by Tidia
Summary: This is a follow up to my future fic Coming to an Understanding. The brothers are back to hunting in New Mexico, and coming to terms with what happened during the time they were apart. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Well, I was guilted due to kind reviews to write this. So here is it the follow-up to Coming to an Understanding. Yep, this is an AU. Thank you to mog, my friend and beta. And, yes, we are teaming up and working hard on Dogtown, the follow up to Tecumseh. Reading and reviewing are kindly welcomed!

Part 1:

Daniel Foster took off his glasses, and leaned back in his chair to relax. It didn't make a difference. He wasn't going to be able to relax until he found out who was embezzling money in his San Antonio operation.

"Damnit," he said out loud. He liked to think that the company treated its employees well, and to have someone bite the hand that fed them was inexcusable. He had sent his sister, just last week, to review the accounting practices at the operation site. She came to the same conclusion-someone was playing with the numbers. His companies were privately held, which made it feel like the person was personally attacking him.

Daniel sighed, put his glasses back on and looked around his office. The sagging plant in the corner had more yellow leaves than green ones. He got up to trim the leaves. If his secretary saw him, she would send emails around the company that Daniel Foster communed with plants. But, Daniel was looking for a distraction not to call Dean. Dean had just returned from Dubai, where a Russian ex-patriot was trying to blackmail one of Foster Industries key employees.

Daniel finished cleaning off the leaves and threw them in the trash. The plant was bald. His mother would not have been impressed. He smiled at the thought of his parents, wishing they hadn't died in the car accident and that they had seen that their children had done well. He often wondered if he would have been as successful. He had just finished college when they had been killed. There was enough money for Tonya to finish school, but not much else. It was then he took a huge risk- -investing in an electronics business. From there he took more risks until, by the time he was 30 years old, he was a multi-millionaire, and people liked him because he was an average guy who had done well.

The truth was he was an average guy who went with his gut instinct. Unfortunately, whatever it was that gave him the edge had failed him in Texas- he had hired an embezzler. But, it hadn't failed him when he hired Dean. Daniel knew that there was talent there that could be harnessed, and it had been to the mutual benefit of him and Dean.

Daniel knew he had to make the phone call, and dialed the number he had committed to memory. He had sent Dean to the Middle East knowing that Dean's cowboy style would impress and infuriate the Russian ex-patriot. It had worked, but at the cost of daily phone calls from Dean that consisted of comments like, 'Dude, you sent me to the fuckin' desert.' And 'Do you know how hot it is here today?' The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"Hey," Dean said, the caller id on his cell phone alerted him to who it was.

Daniel put the phone in the crook of his neck, freeing his hands in order to email information to Dean. "We've got a problem in San Antonio."

Dean chuckled. "Not Houston?"

Daniel right clicked on the mouse to attach the documents, tapping the mouse harder than was necessary. "No, asshole, not Houston."

"Touchy, touchy, someone must have pissed you off."

"Someone is embezzling money from my company." Daniel leaned back in his chair, fiddling with the telephone cord in frustration. "Tonya found the discrepancies, but can't find the source."

"And you want me to get right on this."

Daniel stopped playing with the cord, and regained his focus. "I know you were just in Dubai. . ."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, like, I just got home yesterday, or maybe today, jetlag sucks. And don't think you're sending me over there any time soon."

"I'll try to keep you stateside." Daniel said, making a mental note of the promise. "I sent what we have via e-mail. . ."

Dean interrupted Daniel. "Listen, Dan, can this wait a couple of days?"

"You have some personal business to attend to?" Daniel knew that Dean still went, what he called hunting and Daniel didn't want to know too much about it. He was in awe that an ordinary person did something so extraordinary. It was also crazy, and Daniel didn't want to think too much about the stuff that went bump in the night.

"Yeah, I do, just over the weekend."

Daniel was normally patient, and would usually give Dean at least a week off after a tough assignment, but this issue was clawing at him. "Okay, Tuesday in San Antonio." That settled, Daniel just needed to check on Dean, his friend. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah, I'm picking up Sam."

Daniel shook his head at the blind faith Dean had in his brother. His one meeting with Sam hadn't redeemed the young man in Foster's eyes. "You and your brother?"

There was a long pause before Dean replied. "Well, he doesn't know it yet."

"You let me know how that works out." Daniel answered flatly, doubting that Sam would actually join his brother.

"Don't give me that shit-it's going to be fine." Dean replied hotly.

"I hope so." Daniel's voice softened.

"Thanks, I'll call you later."

Daniel hung up the phone. He understood how much Dean wanted a relationship with his brother, and if Dean wanted that for himself, then Daniel truly wanted his friend to succeed.

..cont in Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: A shout out to Ridley and congratulations on her nomination for the Lawrence Awards. (Yes, I am jealous! LOL!) And a shout out to those who know Mog and I from the M7 universe...we havent abandonned you-there are more fics inside of us. Hope everyone enjoys this since it will be longer than Coming to an Understanding.

Part 2

Sam entered his billable hours into the firm's database. He didn't have any difficulty in meeting his quota each month. At this rate, he could make partner within four years. His office phone rang with a sound that alerted him it was a direct call, and not routed through the receptionist.

"Sammy? How are you?"

"Dean!" Sam immediately recognized his brother's voice. He closed out of the database to concentrate on talking to the elder Winchester. "I thought you were in Dubai?"

"Yeah, I just got back."

Sam chuckled. "Man, having 'Dean' and 'world traveler' in the same thought…that's an oxymoron."

"You're a moron," came Dean's quick reply. "What are you doing this weekend?

Sam had seen his brother just before he left for the Middle East. The younger Winchester wanted to keep his promise to his brother and see him frequently. But, he also had a job. "Preparing for a case."

There was a long pause, and Sam knew it was filled with disappointment. "When does it start?"

"Tuesday," Sam replied. The case was a complicated one, involving multiple business organizations. He didn't think getting together with his brother would be possible.

"I'll have you back on Monday."

"Dean," Sam tried to explain. "I can't. . ."

"Sammy, there are some people in New Mexico that need some help."

Sam rested the palm of his hand on his desk to ground himself. His brother was asking him to return to hunting. He had walked away from hunting after the constant violence, anguish, destruction and despair left him as the person he never wanted to be. Walking away had allowed him to have a life. He decided to dissuade his brother. "Don't you have work?"

"Work hard, and hunt hard," was the flippant reply. "Daniel knows what I do."

Sam let his head rest against the phone. "Dean. . ." In his brother's name he wanted to convey the fear he felt. He didn't want his brother to push him into having to make a decision-at least not this decision.

Sam heard the long sigh. "Sammy, you can't tell me you don't miss it."

"I don't miss it." Sam blurted immediately, feeling his heart clench.

"Look, this family- The Wallises" Dean explained. Sam knew that when it came to saving people, especially a family, Dean would always respond. He wanted to preserve the family unit so that people didn't lose what was important – didn't lose what he and Sam had lost. Then Sam heard the words that made him decide to step back into his old life. "I need help."

Sam did a mental calculation in his head-if he put in a fourteen hour day on Monday then he could make a salient argument at the court. "Back by Monday?"

"Dude, not a problem. Plus, I gotta head to Texas." The rumbling of the Impala's engine had stopped. "Come downstairs when you are ready."

Sam was on the sixteenth floor, and couldn't look down to see Dean parked in front of the building, but he knew his brother was there. "What if I said no?"

"You weren't going to say no."

To be cont in part 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: The information about Rancho de Corrales is true. It is a place that exists in New Mexico. Italics signify goingback into the past. Please read and review. Thank you! **

Part 3

They drove to Sam's place for him to get a bag together and then started their road trip to New Mexico. Two hours into the drive, Dean's cell phone shrilled at him. Sam saw the smile as Dean read the caller id and answered the phone. "Hey girl . . . Yeah, okay . . . Sure, sounds good. . . I'm with my brother" Dean gave Sam a nod. " . .Me too. . .Bye."

The younger Winchester figured the mystery person on the phone was Daniel Foster's sister. "So when do I get to meet Tonya?"

Dean slipped the phone back into his jacket pocket. "Dude, when do I get to meet Alissa?"

Sam's mouth gaped open. He had only been seeing Alissa for a couple of months. "How do you know about Alissa?"

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy-I am head of security for Foster Industries—it's like being omnipotent." Dean smiled and shook his head at his brother's dumbstruck expression. "Tell her she better pay that parking ticket."

"I think when you meet her you may want to leave that out." Sam replied, figuring they would all plan to have dinner together sooner rather than later. Then it was Sam's turn to shock his brother. "So Tonya-you and her a little more than buddies with benefits?"

"Who the hell said that?" Dean frowned.

"Her brother." Sam pursed his lips, waiting for a response.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Man's delusional." The older Winchester focused on the highway before them. "Tonya and I are good."

Sam shifted in the passenger seat of the Impala. It was strange how even after all this time, his tall frame still felt comfortable in the old Chevy. "She's okay with this?"

Dean turned his head to look at his brother with a bemused expression. "Sammy, people need help-there's always going to be some evil in the world. . ."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. His conscience made him feel uncomfortable; made him feel selfish for having a self-preservation streak at this time in his life. He had stopped having visions, they left him once the demon was gone and he was glad, but a lack of visions created a lack of need to hunt. "So you went hunting alone-this whole time?"

Dean turned the music on instead of answering his brother. He remembered that first hunt, alone without Sam. He had gotten a call that someone in Idaho needed help with a poltergeist. He had researched from the road, using his employer's resources since it was more efficient.

_He pulled into the Lazy Rest Motel. Part of the lights on the R were out, so it looked liked the Lazy Pest Motel. It was a quick 'find-the-bones-and-burn-them' type of job. Funny how the nasty Casper had put up a fight just as Dean had found the bones. He had gotten a little battered, and figured a stop at the liquor store for some tequila would be he right type of medicine._

_Maybe, it had been a mistake—a bottle of tequila, alone, in a hotel room was not a good mix. He closed the door, and slid down the wall. Drinking heavily didn't stop the tears from falling. With the liquor bottle in one hand and his cell phone in another he thought about drunk dialing Sam. _

_He began to dial the numbers. He had the area code completed before he caught himself. With a cry he threw the phone across the room._

_Standing up, he took another swig of the tequila, and looked at his ragged face in the mirror. He tipped the bottle of tequila down the drain, and reminded himself that he was not alone in the world. He had friends, and that would have to be enough. _

"Dean?" Sam prodded again, wanting an answer.

"What?" Dean said, returning to the present reality. "Sorry, I was thinking about work. The paying kind, I mean."

"Oh, yeah?" Sam started. He was genuinely interested in what Dean did for a living. "What are you doing?"

"Someone is embezzling money-have to figure out who it is and then make them pay it back." Dean summarized Daniel's assignment. "What's your case about?"

"We need to determine whether or not Mr. Clinde was acting as an agent for the Nottola Corporation and therefore could his statements be relied on by-"

Dean cut him off. "Sounds just like a Law and Order episode—not." Dean mocked a yawn.

Sam knew corporate law wasn't exciting, but he loved the challenge. "I never wanted to go into criminal law. Writing and research and using logic to figure out a problem were always my fortes."

"Great, well use it to go through the stuff I found out about Rancho De Corrales." Dean gestured for Sam to look under his seat at the manila folder tucked there. "The Emberto family lived here in the late 1800s. In 1898, the son killed his father's mistress. Dad then shot his wife for starting the trouble. In all the confusion, Dad himself was shot and killed."

Sam studied one of the photos. "So the spirits of the Embertos are still going at each other?" Sam looked at a photo of the house with the current residents standing on the porch—a regular wholesome family. Sam understood why Dean took this job. "Great fun."

** To be continued...in Part 4 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews. I hope I am filling in the blanks of Coming to an Understanding. Mog, betaed and I am grateful. **

Part 4

Sam had seen Dean pull out his wallet when he paid and signed in at the motel's front desk. He was slipping his wallet back in his pocket when Sam grabbed it. "Hey, let me see that! You have a platinum Amex card."

"Yeah, I do." Dean took the wallet back and slipped it into his jeans. He lifted his duffle bag and began walking to the room. "What?" he said as he felt his brother staring at him.

Sam was too curious. He had seen Dean's house and was wondering about his income. "Dean, how much do you make?"

"Enough, Sam," The older Winchester brother drawled, hefting his duffle bag up higher. "Do you need some cash?"

"No, I'm good-it's just the house, the horses and the platinum card. . ." Sam followed his brother to room 215.

Dean chuckled and took out the pass key, sliding it into the door lock, with a click the light turned green and they entered. "They'll give one of these to anyone."

"Yeah, right," Sam answered, knowing that an application had to be completed and the fee was over three hundred dollars per year.

Dean had dropped his bag on the bed, and unzipped it, then noticing that his brother was still staring at his back he replied. "Sammy, I do well enough and it's not like I spend it."

Sam sighed as he lay down on the opposite bed, and stared at the stained ceiling. "Why are we staying here?" The room was sparsely furnished with two beds, a desk and a television set.

Dean looked around the room. "There's nothing wrong with this place."

As a first year law associate, Sam was making a great salary, and was looking at a bonus at the end of the year. He has promised himself no more roadside motels. "Dean, we can afford a little better, actually a whole lot better than this."

Dean placed his clothes on the desk in a neat pile. "Gee, Sammy, and what-have the concierge at the Ritz clean the guns too?" Sam replied with a hearty laugh. Dean didn't think the comment was that humorous. "What are you laughing at?"

Gasping for a moment, Sam composed himself, folding his arms behind his head and relaxing back against the pillow. "I didn't think there would be a day where you would use the words Ritz and concierge in the same sentence."

"Bitch," Dean smirked. "I'm going to take a shower." The older brother slipped off his t-shirt, balled it up and threw it at Sam.

Sam removed the shirt from his head, and was about to throw it back at his brother, when he noticed his brother's back. "Dean?"

"What?" Dean had his back turned to Sam as he retrieved his shaving kit.

Sam propped himself up on the bed. "I guess I'm curious-what did you come up against?"

Dean looked over his shoulder. "A little bit of this and a little bit of that-nothing I couldn't handle."

Sam noticed the new scars on Dean's torso. God, guilt was becoming quite a companion. If he had been there then maybe Dean wouldn't have gotten hurt. Sam sighed, thinking of the three years he'd lost with his brother. "Daniel said you had been hurt."

Dean crossed his arms, self-conscious over the scars that Sam noticed. "Jesus, how long did you guys talk for?" Dean knit his brows together. "It must have been quite the chick flick moment."

"So you were hurt before?" Sam gestured to a ropey three inch scar on Dean's side.

"You were listed as my next of kin and since you **never** got a phone call then I guess I was fine." There was the time when Daniel wanted to call Sam. Dean had convinced him that the injury hadn't been that serious. He could survive being on his own. Not to mention, a hospital stay was far better than sewing yourself up in the bathroom of a dingy hotel. But Dean couldn't live with his brother seeing him hurt and vulnerable. With that explanation, Dean went into the bathroom to take a shower, and end the conversation.

Continued in Part 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Just setting up for the action scene. This fic should be completely posted either Monday or Tuesday depending on if I stay on track with my studying. **

Part 5

Feeling more refreshed, Dean called the Wallis family, and Gary, the family patriach, agreed to meet them at the house within the hour. On the outside, the home was immaculate, done in a traditional stucco style with a farmer's porch. Sam and Dean had arrived a little early and surveyed the perimeter. They heard a car pull up and went to meet the owner of the home.

Gary Wallis exited the Ford Taurus. He came forward, being careful not to step on the walkway that led up to the house. He was nervous to be near the home that had attacked his family. As usual the supernatural was beyond most people, and Gary evidently was taking the avoidance tactic. Dean extended his hand, and they exchanged pleasantries. Gary fished out the keys to the home from his pocket and handed them to Dean. "We've been staying with my sister, but I can't keep imposing on her. . ." Gary wiped a hand down his face in frustration. He looked at the house and then shook his head in sadness.

Sam placed a hand on the troubled man's shoulder. "We'll do what we can."

They watched Gary leave, and then returned their attention to the house. Dean handed Sam the key. The younger Winchester unlocked the door and entered the threshold. He stepped back. "God."

Dean tried to look around his brother who was blocking the doorway. "What?"

"Nothing," Sam caught himself and stepped back in, further into the house. "It's just...this house doesn't feel right at all."

"Spidey senses tingling?" Dean looked around, entering the family room which was right off the entry hall.

"I guess." Sam replied hesitantly as he followed his brother. He did not want to admit that perhaps his psychic ability was latent, and therefore always under the surface waiting to be used. He re-directed his attention from his inner thoughts, back to the house. "I'm thinking that misery wanted company, but these people are actually a happy family."

Dean snorted a laugh. "You're saying if they were messed up then they would have been left alone?"

"Sure." Sam nodded, and placed his hands together to illustrate his statement. "Negative energy zeroes out negative energy."

"Doesn't that make it positive?" Dean replied with a grin, walking around the room.

"You're full of it." Sam stated, taking note of the family pictures on the wall. "So what are we going to do?"

Dean looked around the room. "Oh, a little bit of this and that."

To be continued in Part 6


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Study hard and have time for fic I guess it my motto-- lol. No way could Sam study for the Bar exam with Dean around. Anyway, here is the action sequence and I played around with some concepts and hope it works. Reviews are appreciated! **

Part 6

The brothers stepped out into the daylight, and walked over to the car. Dean opened the trunk. "I got this idea from Ghostbusters."

Sam snorted a laugh in disbelief. "You got an idea from a movie?"

Dean frowned, as he reached into the trunk. "Yeah, if more people thought like me then I could materialize like they do in Star Trek instead of having to take a plane."

"More people like you . . . that's just scary." Sam shook his head.

Dean found what he was looking for and pulled out a shoe box. Taking off the lid, Sam peaked inside to see that it was still wrapped up in cotton material. Dean pulled back the cloth and Sam could see long, natural crystals.

"Crystals?"

"Not just any crystals." Dean pressed on. "There are five of these, all the same height and length, each with five sides. They are like the proton thing in Ghostbusters. We lay them in a circle on the floor, get the nasty Caspers to get in the center and they are trapped. . ."

"And then what?" Sam said as Dean gave him a duffle bag of weapons. Dean didn't answer, instead he walked back to the house, leaving Sam to follow.

"Grab some smudge sticks; just don't put them in the family room-that's where we want the Embertos to end up."

Sam grabbed a handful of the wrapped, dry sage bundles. He headed to the rooms opposite the family room, while Dean set up the crystals in the family room and then quickly went upstairs. Sam lit one of the sticks and blew on it until it started to smoke, then laid it in a corner. He repeated this until the rooms were smoky, and filled with the pungency of sage.

He retreated to the family room, as Dean came down the stairs. "Emberto family come on down, and be the next contestant on the Price is Right!"

The house was filled with the strong smell of sage, and the smoke streamed into the family room, watering Sam's eyes. Dean just narrowed his eyes, and looked at the opening to the room. "They're heeere," he announced in the sing-song voice.

The smoke brought a distinct shape to the three spirits. Sam could deduce each of the characters-the shorter wispy figure was the son, Matteo; the thinner energy was the mother, Julia; and the more domineering figure was the father, Edmund. Sam brought his sawed off shotgun to his shoulder, readying himself for a possible attack. He noticed his brother stood on the side of the room with the rifle slack by his side.

A humming noise enveloped the ghosts. Dean spoke loudly over the din. "They are attracted to the center crystal-like moths to a porch light."

Sam nodded, and watched the scene unfold. The three ghosts congregated to the center crystal, and hovered above it in wonderment. Sam was amazed, and drawn in by the deathly beauty of the ethereal figures. Granted, he knew how dangerous and vicious ghosts were, but seeing them floating and glowing in a soft indigo affected him.

"Sam!" Dean yelled out. He was positioned over a crystal. "The idea is for every point there is a counter point. I bring in one crystal—you bring in the other and the fifth one stays in the center."

The younger Winchester comprehended, and placed his hand on the crystal opposite Dean. It zinged in his hand. He stepped forward, but it was like walking in a hurricane. Even though Sam knew this was an urgent situation, he was limited by the physical force the Emberto family was emitting. They resisted, because they were facing being trapped together in the suffocating depths of eternity.

Once the two crystals were moved, Sam and Dean struggled to reach the other two crystals. The wind in the room picked up its velocity, whipping the furniture into frenzy. "Dean!" Sam yelled out as a high back chair veered in his brother's direction. Dean dropped to the floor. The chair sailed by, hitting and breaking the window.

Dean smiled in gratitude. "You ready?"

Sam gave his brother the thumbs up. Both of them braced themselves against the attack, more determined to complete the task and their obligation.

The ghosts began shrieking, tempting both brothers to cover their ears in pain. They persevered, bending down to brace themselves against the brutality of the maelstrom they had stepped into. With effort, they brought the two crystals to the center.

A beam of light shot up to the ceiling, widening to encompass the Emberto spirits. The frenetic energy closed around them, then narrowed again until it was absorbed by the center crystal.

"That was awesome." Sam said. He'd forgotten the rush of adrenaline he used to feel after a successful, injury-free hunt. He stared at his brother, who was crouched down by the crystals. "I'm proud of you," he blurted.

Dean looked up, perplexed and caught off guard by his brother's comment. "What?"

"Umm, I'm proud of you and don't say anything - just accept it," Sam replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck in discomfort.

Dean nodded, and accepted the compliment. "We've got to pack these crystals up, and then bury them." He cleared his throat. "You did good."

Sam grinned; he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

**Conclusion coming right up. . . **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Thank you for the kind reviews-- especially the repeat ones of Lara, HT Marie, Jayne and Halycon Impulsion. This is the conclusion of this fic but stay tuned for the continuation of Six Weeks of Memories-it will be called Recollection of the Past, Dogtown should also be up soon and ther eis something little I am working on that will help me learn Property Terms (arent't you lucky!) and it will be called Per Autre VIe. So enjoy and I am back to studying!**

Part 7

Dean relaxed against the leather interior of the Impala. His arm rested on the open window. He pulled over in front of Sam's building. "Like I said, back on Monday."

Sam looked up at the glistening high rise. "That you did." Sam was disappointed that they had arrived. He was not eager to leave his brother's presence. "So you're off to Texas."

"Yeah," Dean removed his sunglasses. "Hey, good luck on your case. I know you'll win."

Sam smiled. Dean was always interested in his brother's life, and would support him no matter what life brought him. "Thanks, I'll call you, and let you know how it works out."

"You better." Dean replied, and shooed Sam out of the car before there was a chick flick moment.

Sam nodded and opened the car door. "And, you're right." He said as he shut the door. "This all does matter-helping people by hunting-it's right."

Dean closed his eyes with gratitude. He finally had his brother back. "Later, Sammy."

Sitting at his desk two days later, Sam retrieved his e-mail. The jury was deliberating, but he had a feeling he had been successful. A beeping sound signaled he receipt of emails. One stood out:

* * *

To: s. d. You are not hotter than Jennifer Love Hewitt

S-

So, this looks like our gig—what do you think?

D

* * *

Attached was an article describing a series of unexplained fires in a small Maine town.

Yes, they had their next job"

The End!

**Thank you for taking the time to review and read! **


End file.
